Daisy
| jname = デージー | rname = Dējī | ename = Daisy | first = Chapter 516; Episode 410 | affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates; | occupation = Pirate | birth = February 15thOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World - Page 107, Daisy's birthday is given. | jva = Chigusa Ikeda }} is a member of the Kuja Pirates, a pirate crew formed by the strongest warriors of the Kuja Tribe. Appearance Daisy is a slim, well-endowed woman of average height. She has long, bushy ginger hair. She wears an outfit typical to the rest of the Kuja Tribe; this consists of a skimpy green top which appears to be made only from a long piece of cloth which barely covers each breast and tied down with a thin belt, black thigh-high stockings, and matching panties with red cloths buttoned at each side. As a Kuja Pirate, she also wears a white cape that resembles a Marine coat. She is easily distinguished by her wide, perpetual grin. For unknown reasons in the introduction "Share the World", her top is yellow and she does not wear her stockings. Personality She has a "zahahaha" laugh and often laughs after every sentence, as it was her and Ran who were at the front of the ship when the islanders greeted the pirates with "Ran-sama! Daisy-sama!" She is often seen with a smile and her mouth wide open. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Kuja Pirates, it can be implied that she is very strong as only the strongest warriors are allowed on the Kuja ship. Like all members of the Kuja Tribe, Daisy can utilize Haki. History Amazon Lily Arc Daisy was first seen on the Kuja Ship in the Calm Belt near Amazon Lily when Vice Admiral Momonga was requesting a meeting with Boa Hancock. Daisy commented on how she has not met a living man in a long time since pirates and merchants flee at the sight of the Kuja ship. After Hancock turned Momonga's crew into stone, the Kuja Pirates returned to Amazon Lily. Later, Luffy was captured for trespassing and was brought into the battle arena. Daisy and the other Kujas then witnessed Luffy's strength as he felled Bacura with a single punch. She then watched Luffy's fight with Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold and witnessed Luffy unleashing his Haoshoku Haki. After Luffy gained the upper hand, Sandersonia's back was nearly exposed, but Luffy covered it up. The Kujas immediately evacuate the arena. After the Trials of the Arena, she welcomed backed a newly de-petrified Marguerite and asked if Hancock turned Luffy to stone. She was then surprised to hear that Luffy was brought to Kuja Castle. After Luffy came in good terms with the empress, Daisy was seen enjoying the party with Luffy. After Luffy resolved to save his brother from execution, Daisy and the Kuja bid farewell to Hancock and Luffy as they boarded Momonga's ship and promised to help take care of their county in their stead. Post-War Arc After Luffy rang the Ox Bell, she is seen on the Kuja ship stretching Luffy's leg. Two Years Later After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina Island and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Daisy is seen bidding Luffy farewell as he sails to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hats prepare to head for Fishman Island, the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Trivia *She is named after the flower daisy. **In the language of flowers, her namesake can mean "simplicity, purity, innocence, and/or cheer" which somewhat fits her near-constant smile and laugh, especially the last meaning. References Site Navigation de:Daisy it:Daisy Category:Kuja Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Amazon Lily Characters